Vehicles parked in public places are exposed to the risk of coming into contact with other vehicles being parked in adjacent parking spots. Even at a low speed, a collision between the bumpers of two vehicles can result in damage to the paint finish or dents in the bumper. Damage of this nature can be unsightly and costly to repair.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that can protect a bumper from damage resulting from a low speed collision.